


Mamma Mia

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Trans!Sam, ftm!sam, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Sam gets Rescued by is mother, brother and Castiel.
Series: Gotta Be Somebody [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/520996
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I POSTED ANYTHING ON THIS SERIES, FORGIVE ME! I'VE JUST BEEN BUSY WITH LIFE AND OTHER MUSES!
> 
> But here it is, enjoy!

Sam twitched as he heard the door to the basement opening and he quickly steeled himself before looking up, breathing heavily and his sore body ached. He stared up at her, taking the time to collect himself. “Screw yourself.”

He watched as she looked to the side before grabbing something and tugging it and what was brought into view made his heart swell but also dropped. “Dean.”

“I’m as happy to see him as you are, ‘cause while you are able to withstand my snapping apart your body joint by joint,” Toni walked down the stairs before pushing Dean forward. “Can you watch it happen to Dean?”

Sam’s eyes stayed on Dean for a second before they flickered over to Toni and his eyes hardened slightly. He could only watch as Toni dragged Dean beside him and handcuffed him to a pipe that was coming down from the ceiling. The woman put on brass knuckles before walking over to the older and then punched him in the face.

“Pass-codes, Sam.” Toni looked down at Sam. The man said nothing. “Not yet?”

She began to walk over to the table and Dean spat out some blood, making her look at him. “Anything to add?”

“No. No, I just came by for some tea and a beating.” Dean stated, making Sam almost snort at his brother’s smart ass remark.

“Really? See, I thought you might be on for a little chat about your mate, Benjamin Lafitte.” She stated and Dean just stared at her. “I’m sorry. You called him Benny. You know, the vampire whom you released from Purgatory and befriended.”

Dean kept his mouth shut and just stared at her.

“I see. Well, the English are nothing if not patient.” She walked back over to Dean and gave the man a few good punches before she finally took a break and left the two, which gave enough time for Sam to speak with his older brother.

“Dean.” Sam stared up at him.

“Hey.” Dean said softly as he looked back, those green eyes scanning every inch of the visible wounds on the other’s body.

“I thought you were dead.”

“I’m not sure that I’m not.”

“S-so?”

“I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you everything, okay? First off, who’s Angry Spice?”

“She, uh- She’s- She’s Men of Letters. Uh, British Men of Letters.”

“Is that a thing? What the hell? Aren’t we supposed to be on the same team?”

The door opened before Sam could say anything and then closed, follow by Toni walking down the stairs. “Gentlemen. So to recap, you live in the Men of Letters Bunker, awash in the world's greatest collection of occult knowledge and yet you know “nothing”.”

“Right. What a waste.” Dean chuckled before coughing slightly.

“It seems you apes never read a single book. The Men of Letters has a long tradition of intellectual excellence. In London, we’ve undertaken exhaustive studies of even the most arcane topics.” She picked up a long piece of stainless metal that comes to a point before walking to Dean. “For example, parts of the body most sensitive to intense pain.”

She grabbed his face. “The eardrum. Decaying tooth. Below the belt, of course and my favorite, under the eyelid. Did you know that it’s possible to die from pain?”

Sam glared up at her, wanting nothing more than to break free and beat this woman senseless. That was until he heard the sound of a gun cocking, making he look over and he could have sworn he saw a ghost right in front of him.

Blond hair tied up into a ponytail, blue eyes that held protectiveness and anger and a jaw that was clenched.

“Get away from my boys.” Mary Winchester’s voice was calm and controlled as she trained the gun on Toni.

“Mom?” Sam stared in disbelief. Had Toni slipped something into his system again? Or was she real?

“Yeah.” He heard Dean answer. Sam could not take his eyes off of her as she walked forward, grabbing the cuff keys.

“Drop it.” Mary ordered and Toni did what she said. “Ground.”

When Toni didn’t move, Mary slammed the handle of the gun into Toni’s face, making her go stumbling back and letting Mary the chance of handing the keys off to Dean before looking at the other woman who was kneeling now. “That’s the ground.”

Sam tried to look over his shoulder to see Toni and he could have sworn that he felt his mother’s eyes turning towards him, looking him over. 

That was all Toni needed before she attacked and then elbowed Sam in the face, causing him to grunt and then punched Dean.

Sam blinked, shaking his head as the sounds of fighting went on behind him. He looked over at Dean and saw that his brother had gotten one wrist free and was working on the other. Once Dean had gotten free, the two woman got into his sight, Mary punching Toni repeatedly. One last punch made Toni stumbled to the sink before Dean grabbed the gun and fired a shot through the ceiling.

Sam watched as Toni grabbed a piece of glass, cutting her hand with it and held it towards Mary. “Xi.”

He could hear his mother gasping for breath and he tugged on his restraints, wanting desperately to get out of them, to help somehow.

“Kill the spell, now.” Dean ordered. “I’m not kidding.”

“Shoot me, and your mother has no chance.” She held her other hand out. “The gun.”

Dean walked over to her and handed it to her before waiting for a second and then punched her in the face.

“Dean!” Sam shouted right before Mary let out a gasp.

“It’s okay. She was using her Chinese mind-control technique.” Dean said as he helped Mary up. “Hard to do when you’re unconscious.”

Dean walked over to Sam, getting the keys out of his pocket. “Turns out this ape did read a book or two.”

* * *

Sam watched as Mick and Toni walked up the stairs and through the door, leaving the four on their own. Once they were out of the house, his legs gave out from under him, almost sending him to the ground. Luckily, Dean was there to catch him.

“Woah there, kiddo, I got you.” Dean helped Sam kneel onto the ground and before he could do anything more, he had his arms full of his little brother, Sam’s face buried into his chest. He felt Sam give a shudder, nuzzling in more.

“Mom, go and bring the car around.” Dean ordered and a second later, Sam heard footsteps walk up the stairs. 

“Sam.” he heard the gruff voice of Castiel right next to him and he could feel hands on him, checking him.

“Multiple lacerations on his body,” Castiel stated. “Some bruising and burns on his foot...Sam, did she do anything else?” 

“I...she...injected me with something. Made me hallucinate…” Sam mumbled. “It was usually of the past...everything I did wrong…”

“Did she make you hallucinate anything else?”

Sam’s body began to tremble as he thought back to mere hours ago.

“Sam?” Dean nudged the younger when he felt the trumbling start. “Come on, did she?”

“Yes…”

“What did she make you hallucinate?”

“I...she…I had the right body.” Sam swallowed. “She and I were in a room and...we were…”

“She made you hallucinate that you were together.” Castiel guessed, making him nod.

“That bitch!” Dean growled, his grip tightening on Sam’s shirt. “When I see her again-’

“Dean.” Castiel cut in. “Now is not the time.”

“Right, right.” Dean took a deep breath before looking at Sam. “Come on, let’s get you fixed up and home.”


	2. Back at the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three Winchesters go back to the bunker for some much needed down time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this one! Just been busy with other muses and whatnot. 
> 
> Also, if you noticed that my stories have been restricted in all ways...because of some people and harassing me. Sorry about this! I may lift them if I go a few more months without harassment but we'll see.

Sam leaned back in his seat, now cleaned and healed, as Dean ate the last few bites of his food, chewing and swallowing it before he too leaned back. Sam glanced when he heard the sound of Mary’s footsteps walking back into the room, a box in hand.

“Oh, that was fantastic.” Dean stated. “Thank you, Mom.”

“All I did was point at some stuff on a take-out menu.” she chuckled before sitting next to Dean. “I would’ve cooked, but I, uh...don’t.”

“Well, now, wait.” Dean turned to her. “Your meatloaf was amazing.”

“Came from the Piggly Wiggly. Sorry to burst your bubble.” Mary patted Dean on the shoulder while the eldest boy looked like he was told something scandalous. “But, do you still like pie?”

Dean’s face instantly changed and subtly lit up before reaching over to the box, pulling it to him. Mary took this time to look at Sam, who hadn't taken his eyes away from the woman that was his mother. He couldn’t help it, he just couldn’t wrap his head around Mary sitting across from him.

“Sam. You keep looking at me like I’m going to explode.” Mary stated as she quirked an eyebrow.

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle sheepishly, eyes diverting away from her. “Uh, I’m sorry-”

Dean let out a hum as he picked up the slice of pie he just cut out and put it onto a paper plate, making the two glance at him.

“But what do we think?” Mary asked after a moment. Are we buying that Brit’s whole “Let’s be friends” routine?”

“No. No way.” Sam shook his head.

“No.” Dean echoed before taking a bite of his slice and it was like he was instantly in heaven, taking in another few bites in quick succession. Sam couldn’t help but pinch the bridge of his knows. 

“Could you eat that any faster?” Mary stated, a teasing tone coloring his voice.

“No. No I cannot.” Dean stated, mouthful. Sam shared a look with Mary, shaking his head.

“Well, we should call the internet and find out as much as we can about these people.” She glanced between the boys, noting their reactions. “...Did I say that right?”

“So close.”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “It was close.”

“You want any?” asked Dean as he looked at Sam, gesturing to the pie.

“No. Uh, not right now.”

* * *

Sam stood in the middle of his room, eyes just staring at John’s journal that sat on his desk, as if he was trying to figure out what he wanted to do with it. Should he give it to Mary? Keep it inside the drawers of his desk?

It took him a few more minutes of staring before making his decisions and scooping the journal up and walked out of his room, heading down the hallway, stopping briefly to make some tea, before he stopped in front of the door. He raised a hand, hesitating before he knocked.

He had a split second of doubt, wondering if he should be the one to deliver the journal. He knew that his mother expected to see a grown up little girl to be standing beside Dean after his brother convinced her that it really was Dean. Sure, she seemed fine now, but is it genuine or if its-

“Yes?” Mary’s voice came from within the room, making Sam steel himself and grabbed the knob, turning toe knob and opening the door. She was sitting at the desk, looking up at him.

“Hey.” Sam greeted, cringing inwardly at how awkward it sounded.

“Hi.” she greeted back.

“Sorry. I hope I didn’t wake you up. I-I, uh...wanted to bring you this.” he held up the small tea cup as he walked into the room and set it down on the desk in front of her.

“Thank you.”

You’re welcome. I don’t know if you drink tea, but...”

“I do.”

“Good.” He paused, shifting slightly. “Uh, and I wanted to say...if you ever want to talk, I know what it’s like to come back and not feel like you really fit.”

“I just have so much about you boys to catch up on.” She stated and Sam almost could feel his heart warm. He thought that he grew out of feeling...right, feeling accepted when someone used the current nouns, pronouns, names, everything when they knew about him. Hearing his mother saying it though...it was different. He wondered if she had googled about this stuff, wondered if that’s why she seems to be trying.

“Mother stuff.” Mary continued on as she stood. “You know, first tooth, first crush.”

“Yeah.” Sam chuckled slightly.

“I just have a lot of blanks to fill in.”

“Right, uh…” he grabbed the journal that he kept between his side and bicep and held it up, stretching his arm out, offering it to her which she took. “His journal. His writing, his words. Helped me fill in some blanks, answer some questions I didn’t know I had. And, you know, it-- it-- it keeps him with us, sort of.”

Mary looked up at him with a smile before looking back down at the journal. “Thank you.”

“Good night.” he went to turn around to walk out when Mary spoke up, making him look at her.

“Dean said you got out of hunting.”

“Yeah.”

“And yet here you are.”

“Well…” he chuckles. “This is my family. My family hunts, you know? It’s what we do.”

Sam watched as Mary nodded, smiling again before putting the journal down on her desk. He shifted again before he swallowed. “Mom.”

She looked up at him once more.

“For me...just, um...having you here...fills in the biggest blank.” He stated, feeling his eyes water slightly. “A-And I know that I wasn’t what you expected with me being...me...and all. I-”

Sam was caught off when warm arms wrapped themselves around his neck as his mother’s comforting presence engulfed him. He felt her hand soothing the back of his head and he couldn’t help but let his body relax, his own arms wrapping around the older woman’s waist. Being held by his mother was something he always wanted and now…

He let his eyes fell closed as a tear escaped the corner of his eye as he soaked up the warmth of his mother for the first time since he was six months old.


End file.
